The Cosmos
by EndOfAllSanity
Summary: Hermione and Ginny find a strange necklace ingraved with Μην έχετε κανένα φόβου . What happens when they suddenly dissapear? HermioneRemus GinnySeverus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I wish I owned it! But, I don't sadly...goes into a corner and sobs

A/N: Sorry about the delay on my other story, but I am running out of ideas :-( goes and hides in corner if someone's mad. And I know that there is a story similar to this called 'The Vixens' but

there is no relations with the two storys. If the author has any complaints, please voice them.

The Cosmos

by Alex

Hermione and Ginny were walking to Hogwarts back from hogsmeade, pockets stuffed full of WWW joke products, courtesy of Fred and George (gotta love em'!), they came across a necklace

with a pendant with saphires that had engraved "Μην έχετε κανένα φόβου ". Un knowsn't to them, a cackeling Petter Petttigrew was laughing madly at his first evil plot gone right.

When Hermione and Ginny both picked the shiny neaklace up, they both vanished into thin air.

Harry and Ron had been following them, and were very supprised when the vanished. Hovering above the place where the girls once stood was a journal.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Back were Hermione and Ginny were, there were 3 bewildered teenage boys crowded around them. Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore (okay, most of you probally know where this is goin)

came near the lake where they were sittin under an old birch tree (no idea if the tree of which i'm speaking of is a birch, but bear with me people) and said sharply "WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" then,

once he regained his composure, said more calmly, "Please bring these two ladies to the hospital wing." The boys were still starring. "Now!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once in the hospital wing, the boys began retelling what had happened to Dumbledore.

"Sir," a boy age 17 said, "They both just fell from the sky suddenly! It was quite strange."

"Interesting, thank you for sharing Mr.Lupin (A/N: Now you see where I was goin!)"

Suddenly, a young man named Sirius Black (I love him as much as freddie and georgey!) butted in "Sir, the

necklace on her neak is quite strange..." Sirius said, indecating the neaklace on Hermione's neak.

Dumbledore looked at the neaklace and promptly fainted.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N: Hah! For those of you who know greek, that is engraving is in greek. So, feel free to try and decipher!

Over and out,

Alex


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The cosmos, ready for action.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing...(goes and sobs in a corner)

The Cosmos Chapter 2

by Alex

Once Ginny and Hermione had woken up and Proffessor Dumbledore had regained his composture

yet again, he decided to bring them up to have a chat in his office.

"Girls, please tell me how you got to be here."

"Well," began Ginny "We were just walking back to school from Hogsmeade-"

Proffessor Dumbledore butted in "The neaklace on Hermione and your neak" he said, indecating the identical neaklaces the girls

were wearing "is the neaklace of time. The inscription says 'Μην έχετε κανένα φόβου' which means Have no fear

in Greek."

Hermione gasped. "What year is is, proffessor?"

"1977."

Hermione gasped again. "Is it possible to get back to our own time?"

Dumbledore looked sadly at the young girl infront of him "Sadly, no. And if you take off your neaklace, you will die."

Both girls gasped and clutched the neaklaces. "Also," dumbledore said 'This journal was with you. If I am correct, there is one

back in your time at the spot where you dissipeared." The kind proffessor passed the girls the journal.

"Proffessor, could I please borrow a quill?" Dumbledore handed her these items and Hermione started to write.

Hello!

then, a reply came.

Hermine!

Ron, Harry! is that you!

Yeah! Where are you guys!

This might be hard to explain...ask Dumbledore, he can answer all your questions.

Hermione stopped writing and looked sadly at Dumbledore. "Now, what sould our aliby be?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Eureka! You two will be my granddaughters from Ireland!"

"But sir, me and Ginny look nothing alike!"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow quizzically. "My dear, you both have soft green eyes. That will be enough."

Hermine conjured a mirror. She now had light brown hair with a lot of gold in it. Ginny still looked the same,

although her eyes were different, as were Hermione's.

"It must have been the effects of the time travel." She thought.

"Now to enlist you in classes. You were in 7th year, right?" The girls nodded. Ginny had been raised

a grade because she was too smart for the dumbos in 6th year.

"Good! You will both be in Gryffindor before the timetravel. Your supplies will be delivered to you, and you may

go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to secure some other clothing."

"thank you proffessor-"

"You should start calling me grandfather to not arouse suspicion."

"Alright. Goodbye Grandfather!"

And the two girls left the office, not having any idea what would happen next.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Like it hate it feel free to flame it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cosmos Chapter 3

by AlexandraKathleen

Once Ginny and Hermione were out in the hall, the Maraduers (spelling?) jumped on their pray. Litterly.

The 4 boys jumped out from in the shaddows and knocked them down. Ginny and Hermione looked at

one another, nodded, and pushed the boys off of them. Then, they introduced themselves.

" 'lo i'm Sirius, this dolt is James, the short one is Peter, and the bookish one is Remus."

Hermione laughed. "I'm Hermione and this is my sister, Ginny."

"If you don't mind us asking, why are you at Hogwarts? We've never seen you before." Remus questioned.

"I don't mind at all. Proffesor Dumbledore is our grandfather, and we have come to stay with him."

James looked at Hermione quizzically. "What about your parents?" he questioned.

At this, Hermione teared up, as did Ginny "Deatheaters." they whispered in unsion. This was not a lie.

It was commonly known back in their time that Dumbledore's daughter and her husband died in a deatheater

attack.

Hermione brushed the tears out of her eyes. "Enough sad talk. Let's go to the common room, shall we?"

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James admired that she could have enough selfcontrol and power over her emotions

to be able to recover so quickly. Anyone with eyes could see that Remus was devoleping a crush on one

Hermione Dumbledore (I have no idea if that's his last name or not, so bear with me people).

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Back in Harry and Ron's time things were hectic. They had enough common sence to keep the diary,

and when they saw that they could write to Hermione, they were extatic. But first for some answers.

Following Hermione's commands, they went to see Proffessor Dumbledore.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny, Hermione and the Maraduers were in the common room sipping butterbeer and

eating some chocolate frogs. It was around 5 days until the school term started.

"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?" James said, once they were all somewhat bored.

"Sure!" The rest of the party replied in unsion, then they laughed.

"James, since you had the idea, how about you start off?" Ginny suggested.

"okay! Padfoot old friend, truth or dare?"

Sirius got a devious look on his face. "Dare" he said smugly.

James pondered over what he should make Sirius do. "I dare you to snog Hermione for 1 miniute!"

Sirius looked happy at this dare 'I have my pride, plus I get to snog a hot girl!' he thought 'Score!"

He made his way over to Hermione, who just blushed. Then, he started to snog her. At exactally

one miniute, she pulled away.

she then said 'Let's just be friends'

and they both laughed. Remus looked relived that she wasn't one of those brainless whores that just

threw themselves at Sirius.(no offence to the people that did. I must admit, he is one tasty dish!)

Sirius thought about who to truth or dare..."Remus! Truth or dare!"

REmus pondered this for a moment "Truth."

"Okay. WHo do you think is the prettiest girl in this room?"

"No offence Ginny, but Hermione."

"None taken."

"Okay," remus said "Hermione, truth or dare."

Hermione smirked a smirk that could rival malfoy's, scaring people and making them jump. "DARE!" She said.

"I dare you to...go get dressed in your pajamas." By this time, she and Ginny had already done they're clothes

shopping, so she went to the girls dormitory.

about 2 miniutes later, she came back down. Remus oogled her. She was wearing a forest green cami and her pj

pants were the same greena and they had a print of a werewolf howling up at the moon on them. She did a 360

degree turn. Then they saw the unexpected: She had a werewolf tatoo of a werewolf howling at the moon (same

print as her pjs...creepyish for some) on her lower back.

To Remus, she looked beautiflul. Then, he asked her a question "What's your opinion on werewolves?".

She then got a angry look on her face. "They are very discreteded! So what if they are different then some? I have

a very dear friend who is a werewolf, and they aren't horrible at all! I'm even an animgaus (Spelling?)! I used to

hang out with them on the full moon!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHP

Harry and Ron couldn't belive what they were hearing. Hermione and Ginny in 1977! Never to return!

Once Dumbledore was completly finished with the story, the 2/3rds of the Trio promptly fainted.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The room was shocked at the usually quiet girls outburst. She had started to cry and was in Remus's

arms. However, he was looking quite happy with that arrangment.

"hermione...sh...it's gonna be alright..." He said soothingly.

Once her tears had subsided, she said she was sorry. "Sorry guys" She began "I shouldn't have exploded

like that. "

Remus, however, looked quite happy that she felt so passionate about that subject. "I think that I should

share something with you, Hermione. You too Ginny."

And so all was good at Hogwarts...at least it was in 1977.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP

Love it hate it, feel free to flame it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: What can I say? I'm on a rampage today, I guess!

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this particular fanficiton.

The Cosmos

by alexkathleen

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After Remus finished telling them his big secret (you know, it has to do with lycanthropy? Lol.),

they both had the decency to look somewhat suprised.

Remus hung his head. "You don't have to be friends with me, if you don't want to-" at this, Hermione hit him

on the head. Hard. She then hugged him.

"Were you listening to my little rant! I don't care, Remus! Neither does Ginny!"

then Ginny started to speak. "Remus, you are a great person! Why on earth would we descriminate against you?"

"And," Hermione continued "I'll go with you on the full moons. I am an animagus, after all!" She then changed into

her animagus form, a white wolf with her human eyes. Remus just started at her. In both forms, she was absolutley

radient. Then, suprising everyone, Ginny changed into a Falcon.

"Ginny!" hermione said once she changed back "Your an animagus!"

Ginny gave a sheepish smile "Since I was 14..."

"Well, if it's secret hour, we also have something to tell..."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once Harry and Ron regained consiousness, they tried to

contact Hermione with the diary, but to no avail.

"Hermione..." Harry whispered "What have you gotten yourself into?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Them being animagus didn't supprise Ginny and Hermione at all. Of course, they already knew, but hey.

"remus" peter asked "When is the next full moon?"

"In 1 week" Hermione and Remus said at the same time.

"I do belive I asked REMUS, not HERMIONE!" Peter said, then stomped out of the room.

"What was THAT all about" James asked.

No one knew, except Hermione and Ginny, though they didn't say so.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Later that day, they decided to talk to Harry and Ron.

Harry? Ron?

HERMIONE! GINNY! How are you guys holding up!

We're good, we're good. How are you guys!

As well as can be expected.

It's kinda cool that we're stuck here. Reminds me of Indiana Jones...

Who the hell is Indiana Jones!

Muggle thing. Don't ask.

Uh-oh. Snape calling. Have to go.

Ttyl

ttyl to you also.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Today was the day. School starts. Hermione loved the thrill of

new lessons. She and Remus had been talking about the

sorting and other subjects.

It was now 7:00 pm. Time for the sorting. They're friends (plus Lily, but she's their friend too) were

all atttempting to wake them up. But not before Sirius got a picture of them sleeping together. Hey,

blackmail is always good.

If you saw the picture, you would probally say "aw! how long have they been together?" because remus's

arm was around Hermione, and her head was in his lap. It was quite cute really.

They finally woke Hermione, but when she tried to move away, remus just held her tighter, and she had

to sit in his lap. Finally, she had to result to the only thing she thought could wake him up: Giving him a

lap dance.

During the middle of his lap dance, Remus awoke and let go of hermione's waist. He quickly said sorrry for

not letting go.

"No," She replied, 'I like your hand there. No need to apoligize. I should apoligize for giving you a lap dance."

Remus laughed "Belive me, you give one heck of a lap dance. Theres no reason to be sorry."

And so they walked to the sorting, Remus's hand around Hermione's waist, contently.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

At the sorting there ended up being 10 new ocupents to each house.

At dinner, everyone had their hands around someone's waist. Remus wouldn't let Hermione go, yet again.

Lily and James were snog fest 1977, and Sirius put his arm around Ginny's waist for good measure. She

shrugged him off with a good natured laugh.

When they walked back to Gryffindor from the feast, they happened to run into one Lucius Malfoy, Severus

Snape, and Regulus Black.

Lucius looked upon Herminoe with intrest. "Lupin" he barked "Who is this beautiflul girl!"

Hermione gave him an icy stare. "I can talk to myself, thank you Malfoy. I am Hermione Dumbledore.

Granddaughter of the headmaster."

"Com'on, ditch these losers and hang out with the real great people" Regulus said.

Hermione decided to use wandless magic on them "Stupidify." She said casually and they were caught

in a very powerful bodybind, not to wear off for hours. James Sirius and Remus looked at her as if she was

god. Well, a goddess anyhow.

" Can you do that again?" Sirius asked

Hermione laughed and settled into Remus's arm again. "I would love to, but it wouldn't look good. Grandfather

would most likley be quite mad if he found out I was the one who did that."

"Okay, time to leave the scene of the crime!" Remus said as he picked up Hermione bride style and started laughing

and running towards the common room. The others followed suit and were there in a jiffy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In the common room a few hours later, you could find Hermione and Remus in the same predicament. Except they

were both sleeping, not to wake for many hours yet.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N: I want to continue, but I think i'll just start another chapter after I upload this one. like it hate it feel free to flame it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter of the Cosmos! The name of the story should come in relativally soon...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

The Cosmos

by alex and reviewed by...well, reviewers.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In Harry and Ron's case, this Saturday would not be a good one. Their first

Hogsmeade weekend without Hermione...a sad day indeed. However, their

marks were better then when Hermione was there for some odd reason.

Then, Ron thought of something.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Today, it was a Hogsmeade weekend. "Well," Hermione thought "It's my first

Hogsmeade weekend without Ron and Harry, might as well make the most of

it! With them it's always Quiddich, now it's-" her train of thought broke as Remus

asked her if she wanted to go to a bookstore. She agreed and they were on their

way.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry!" Ron said quickly "I just thought of something!"

"What's that Ron?" Harry tilted his head quizzically

"If Hermione is back in 1977, there must be a Hermione here that is about Proffessor

Lupin's age, right!"

"Ron, your a genius! Let's tell proffessor Dumbledore about your idea!"

They walked to the headmaster's office and said the password, lemon drops, and entered.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr.Weasley. What can I help you with?"

"Ron had an idea, sir...If there is a Hermione back in 1977, shouldn't there be a older Hermione

in this time period!"

" Mr.Potter, I am sorry to say that Hermione died in 1995 due to a deatheater raid. She was

posing as my granddaughter, as was Miss Weasley, and that made her a threat to Voldemort.

Go and fetch the 1977 yearbook off that shelf, would you?"

Ron got the book. "Thank you. Now, look at this picture." He looked for a certain page then pointed

to a picture. "That is Hermione."

Both boys gasped. Hermione looked totally different!

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Sorry for the short chapter. love it hate it feel free to flame it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok, here another chap. I know some of you have gotten a bit angry...so, yeah. Here you go, without further adu, The Cosmos!

And the name of the story should come up in the next few chaps...so, yeah.

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter

The Cosmos

Chapter 6: In Which There Are Many Happenings

It was breakfeast, and something strange was in the air...it was a mix of mystery and the twinkle in someones eye. This couldn't be good.

Dumbledore then made an announcement "Students, we will be having a talent contest...So, have some fun and get an act together. It will

be held on Friday of next week, so watch out!"

The students were buzzing with excitment. Especially James, Remus, and Sirius. Hermione then had an idea.

"Guys, how about we make a bet...We will pair into groups, then if one of the groups wins, the other owes 6 galleons. Deal?"

"Definitally!"

"You Betcha!"

and "Damn Straight" was heard throught out the table.

"Let's get into groups. Captins, me and James."

"Remus" Jame said

"Lily" Hermione Said

"Sirius" James said yet again

"And Ginny. Okay, we have a week. Let's move people!"

Hermione smirked. "Let the games begin."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron and Harry were still in shock. Hermione. Dead. But maybe history wouldn't repeat it's self. Not if they had anything to do with it.

They had to warn her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was finally the night of the talent show. All the students were so excited, one tiny first year wet his pants...

This would be an intersting night.

"And heeerrrres Ginny, Hermoine, and Lily, other wise known as The Cosmos!"

They all looked to eachother and nodded. It was life or death now. Win or loose.

Then, Lily started to sing.

Hey Mister D.J.  
Put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby

Do you like to boogie-woogie  
Do you like to boogie-woogie  
Do you like to boogie-woogie  
Do you like my Acid Rock

Hey Mister D.J. (Then Lily stopped and Hermione started singing)  
Put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby  
And when the music starts  
I never wanna stop  
It's gonna drive me crazy

Music

_Chorus:_

Music makes the people come together (They all sung)  
Never gonna stop  
Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel  
Never gonna stop

Don't think of yesterday (Ginny started to sing alone)  
And I don't look at the clock  
I like to boogie-woogie, uh, uh  
It's like riding on the wind  
And it never goes away  
Touches everything I'm in  
Got to have it everyday

_(chorus)_

Hey Mister D.J. (lily said)

Never wanna stop

Do you like to boogie-woogie (lily then sung)  
Do you like to boogie-woogie  
Do you like to boogie-woogie  
Do you like my Acid Rock

Hey Mister D.J. (Hermione started to sing)  
Put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby  
And when the music starts  
I never wanna stop  
It's gonna drive me crazy  
Uh, uh, uh

_(chorus)_

Do you like to boogie-woogie (Ginny started to sing with them)  
Do you like to boogie-woogie  
Do you like to boogie-woogie  
Do you like my Acid Rock

The crowd went wild! They all hoped to see more of the new group.

"And heeerrreees the Maraduers!"

They all looked to each other and grinned goofily. This would make them win for sure.

Man, it's a hot one (Sirius started to sing)  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
Well, I hear you whisper  
And the words melt eveone  
But you stay so cool  
My Munequita  
My spanish harlem Mona Lisa  
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove  
And if you said

(1)This life ain't good enough (They all sang)  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth

(2)And it's just like the ocean (James sung)  
Under the moon  
Well, that's the same the emotion  
That I get from you  
You got the kind of loving  
That could be so smooth  
Give me your heart  
Make it real  
Or else forget about it

I'll tell you one thing (Remus sung beautifully)  
Well, if you would leave  
It'd be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out  
You hear my rhythm on your readio  
And you feel the turning of  
The world so soft and slow  
It's turning you' round and 'round  
And if you said  
(repeat 1, 2, 2)

Well, go forget about it...

Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it (The finished with a bang)

The crowd applauded uproarisly! They were awesome!

"And without further adu, the winner is..." Dumbledore said, with an envolope in his hand "...it's a tie! I mean, oh yes,

it's a tie. The Cosmos and The Maraduers are the winners!"

Both groups came up and smilled. Then, Hermione preformed a charm that activated something.

The whole crowd and teachers were all replicas of Snape...and dressed completly in the color they hated most.

"Nooo!" One student cried "I will be avenged!" and he melted.

Then, a mix of bright, shiny colors appeared on the ceeling. It read "We date Marauders...what did you expect? -The Cosmos".

Remus kissed his girlfriend and sighed. he won a talent contest, got a wonderful girlfriend who he loved, and was the smartest guy

in school...things were going very well this year.

Ah, but there was more.

Dumbledore started speaking again. "Students, I belive we might like an encore, no?" The crowd cheered.

They both decided that one person would do a song by themselves. It was Hermione and Remus.

Hermione smiled. This would be intersting.

Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care (she started singing in her melidous voice)

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever (The crowd started dancing. The song had a nice beat)

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever (She pulled Remus up onto the stage and made him dance with her)

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah ("But i'm always yours." Remus whispered to her)  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more (Always" He said)

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever (She finished singing and stopped dancing)

Then, it was Remus's turn. He smiled and led her off the stage.

When I woke up tonight  
I said I'm gonna make somebody love me  
I'm Gonna make somebody love me  
And now I know, now I know, now I know  
I know that it's you  
You're Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky (He started to sing the popular song)

Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna 2x  
Wanna go where I never let you before (Hermione smiled and mouthed 'yes')

Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna 2x  
Wanna go off what I never let you before

Well he's a friend and he's so proud of ya (James smiled. He and Hermione had gotten to be great friends during the time they had been there)  
He's a friend and I knew him before ya  
Oh yeah

Well he's a friend and we're so proud of ya  
Your famous friend well I blew him before ya  
Oh yeah

Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna 2x  
Wanna go where I never let you before

Here we are at the transmission party  
I love your friends (Lily and Ginny smiled)  
They're all so arty  
Oh yeah

When I woke up tonight  
I said I'm gonna make somebody love me  
I'm Gonna make somebody love me (I already do' Hermione thought)  
And now I know, now I know, now I know  
I know that it's you  
You're Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky

Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna 2x  
Wanna go off what I never let you before

Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky 6x ("dont' we know it!' the other marauders and hermione piped up)

Yeah (He finished the song)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

To make up for the absence, I tried to make a long chapter...Love it hate it feel free to flame ti


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Okay, I honestly don't really like this story all that much anymore…..but I'll continue, cause I have nothing better to do. GO DEF LEPPARD! I say it 'cause I can.

Disc: I own nothing.

The Cosmos

By AlexKath

This is the normal story

_This is Ginny's dream sequence _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione got out of bed, savoring the warmth as she put her feet on the cold, wooden flooring in the girl's dorm. She crossed the room and turned on a stereo she had charmed to work in Hogwarts.

Hey kid, rock and roll  
Rock on, ooh, my soul  
Hey kid, boogey too, did ya

Hermione belted out the lyrics to Rock On, which was currently playing on the radio, trying to wake up Lily, and, after not even getting a twitch, sang another verse or two.

Hey shout, summertime blues  
Jump up and down in my blue suede shoes  
Hey kid, rock and roll, rock on

And where do we go from here  
Which is the way that's clear

Still looking for that blue jean, baby queen  
Prettiest girl I ever seen  
See her shake on the movie screen, Jimmy Dean

She was rewarded for her efforts with a 'SHUT THE HELL UP!" and a pillow in the face before rolling her eyes and heading down to the common room. She waved hello to a few people sitting near the fire place and exited via the portrait hole.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Ginny ran, her sides heaving. "I can make it!" She thought, spying a door into her Haven. Hogwarts. "We'll get you, girly!" Lucius Malfoy said, advancing toward Ginny. Ginny glanced back and started running even faster. "Com'on, Ginny! You have to escape Fred and George all the time! Surely you can outrun a 45 year old deatheater who has to walk with a freaking' cane!" She was taken out of her thoughts by an evil chuckle from his general direction. _

"_Silly girl. Avada Kedavra!" Ginny fell, dead, only five inches from the door, her hand reached out for the knob. _

Ginny bolted straight up in bed, panting. "What the heck was _that _about?" she thought, looking around her room. She turned over and tried to find sleep. About ten minutes later, she realized that wasn't going to happen, and went down to the common room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

An hour later found Hermione sitting in the observatory watching the sunrise. "Oh what a beautiful mooorrrnniinnggg." She quoted, rolling her eyes. "Well…" she thought, watching the giant squid "For some, anyhow." Sighing, she looked at her watch.

"About time for breakfast. Might as well head down."

Little did she know, there was havoc waiting.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Okay, I know, shortest chapter in the history of chapters. Quite easily the suckiest one too. I am trying to make this story a tad more serious. I thought some of you enjoyed the talent show thing, so I added the 'Rock On' scene for those that enjoyed it. I promise that I'll update again soon, but if I don't, please don't get mad. School is coming….(sob). Flame it If you feel like it, give a nicer review if you are peer pressured…

What?


End file.
